


Senses upped to 11

by SxrgentBxrnes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Multi, Parent Stephen Strange, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sick Peter Parker, Stephen Strange Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxrgentBxrnes/pseuds/SxrgentBxrnes
Summary: Peter wakes up with a headache. He ignores it and soon regrets that decision when he gets sick at school and has to be picked up.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 5
Kudos: 137





	1. Senses upped to 11

Peter’s POV  
Waking up at god knows when isn’t a good thing, but my sleep’s haunted so sue me. It was around 4 am maybe, my head was throbbing, it was like a dull ache so I most definitely was not gonna make a big deal about it!  
I dragged myself out of bed and walked over to the bathroom, looking at the mirror I decided I didn’t look sick, tired but not sick so to speak, so I deemed myself healthy looking enough to not be questioned. I sat there tinkering with my web shooters for the next 2 hours then my alarm started going off, in the form of FRIDAY.  
“Good morning peter, it is 6:05 am, the weather outside is sunny with a touch of showers, you need to get ready for school, captain Rogers is making pancakes” The AI’s voice sounded somewhat human, i smiled and grabbed some clothes then headed for a shower.

One in the bathroom i stripped off and walked into the glass confines of the shower, turning the water temperature to be near scolding, because that’s how i like it (remind you of anyone?). Stepping under the shower head I turned on the water then relished in the feeling of the hot water running down my back and soothing my now achy muscles.  
After about 5 minutes I stepped out the shower and dried off with one of the white fluffy towels that hung on the door. Stepping back into my room I grabbed a pair of jeans, a science pun t “all the good puns Argon” was written on it in bright blue lettering, a shirt my uncle Ben had bought me before he died.  
After getting dressed I made sure I didn’t look sick which I was not!. Walking out into the common room I smiled seeing all my family sat at the table waiting for me. I plonked down next to uncle Bucky and auntie Tasha then uncle Steve slid a plate towards me with pancakes stacked high doused in maple syrup, it looked so good! I grabbed my fork and dug in. The pancakes tasted great but I really wasn’t hungry so I ate one then left the rest. Uncle Steve looked at me with his brows furrowed “not hungry?” I nodded, he looked over at uncle Bucky who raised his brow at him so he nodded at me “they taste real good uncle Steve but I’m just not really that hungry, I’ll eat at school though, promise”  
Uncle Bucky smiled at me which meant they believed me so I got up, swung my backpack onto my shoulder then slid my other arm through the strap. “Bye everyone! If I don’t go now I’m gonna be late” there was a chorus of “bye pete” and “see you later kid” I smiled and walked into the elevator to be taken down to happy’s Car.  
-time skip brought to you by Bucky making biscuits-   
Once I arrived at school I walked straight to class, I was a few minutes late because of the New York traffic which happy was swearing about all the way here, yeah that really wasn’t helping my head.  
Walking into the class I excused myself for being late then sat down next to my girlfriend, she looked at me a small smile tugging at her lips.  
“Hey loser, what took you so long, oh and before you ask ned’s off sick” I nodded and smiled. “Well the new thorn traffic is brutal” she rolled her eyes but then the teacher started to speak again.  
I tried to concentrate but it was difficult since my head was still throbbing, it hurt worse than when I woke up but I still ignored it thinking it wasn’t anything but sleep deprivation.  
—————— another time skip ——————  
I was sat at my table in physics, my head was hurting like crazy, this was bad, I was hearing people from the Spanish class down the hall, and the screeching of a chair from upstairs, the machines in the engendering room, the slow hum of Mr Harrington’s computer. Oh god it keep getting worse, these lights are too bright and I can smell the perfume all the girls are wearing mixing together and the food from the cafeteria and the- oh god I’m gonna puke, I’m gonna fucking puke (sorry steve). I quickly got up not caring what Mr Harrington was saying and knelt down near the trash can at the front of the class, humiliation was not the first thing on my mind right now. My stomach wouldn’t stop doing summersaults and then I was emptying the contents of last night’s dinner and the one pancake I had for breakfast into the trash can, I felt a hand on my back starting to rub up and down. “Peter, we should get you to the nurse” that was mr Harrington, oh god his voice was too loud, I quickly clapped my hands over my ears and shut my eyes, my clothes felt too scratchy for my skin and then someone had their hand in my pocket and my phone was gone, but then I heard a voice I knew but it was all too loud I couldn’t take it! “Too much input” that was all o could manage to mumble out, I heard laughing a lot of laughing, god this is too much this is all too much!!


	2. Chapter 2

Tony’s POV   
I was sat in the lounge of my penthouse with my gorgeous husband watching the office when the movie froze. “Fri? What the hell was that for?!” Stephen chuckled at the way I spoke to my AI but they’re my babies.   
“Boss your getting a phone call from peter, shall I answer” I sighed and nodded which I knew her sensors could pick up, Stephen squeezed my hand.   
“Mr Stark, Okay cutting this sort your gonna need to get down to the school, peter’s just gone into a major sensory overload” that was peter’s girlfriend, Michelle? I quickly got up and ended the call which was an indication I was on my way.   
Stephen held my hand tighter and also got up. “Tony, why don’t you go and get his headphones and spider-strength pain killers then you can head down, I’ll go now to get him away from prying eyes, alright?” I wanted to protest but he gave me his reassuring smile which always made me feel a little better so I nodded “don’t even bother about getting him out till he’s okay Stephen, I swear to god if-“  
He was already stepping through the golden glowing portal, I smiled slightly then rushed off to get what pete needed.

Peter’s POV  
Everything is too loud, way to loud, there’s a sparky sound now and I hate it I hate it it hurts too much!   
I was rocking backwards and forwards when a hand landed on my shoulder, I could feel long slim fingers starting to rub at my neck and then there were gasps and kids were getting excited. I tried to shuffle away but then I heard the familiar voice.  
“Peter, you need to stay still, if you move you’ll Aggravate it even more, Tony’s on his way alright” that was pap, that soothing voice was papa, god I was so happy he was there and then he said dad was on his way and that made me feel even better, but then that loud obnoxious voice was shouting.   
“Haha penis Parker’s sick! How about you call Tony Stark to come get you huh penis! Oh wait you don’t know him and his doctor strange look alike isn’t gonna fool anyone! Your just pathetic!” I started to cry even more, papa wrapped his arm around me as if protecting me and then I could hear the movement of his hand, he was opening a portal, then the class was gasping, and mr Harrington was concerned, confused and overwhelmed. “What on earth did you just do to my student?!” I clapped my hands over my ears to try block out some of the noise. “I sent him to a different realm to fall for a bit, I’ll bring him back before we leave”.   
Mr Harrington started speaking but then there was the sound of smashing glass and papa sighed, then I heard the familiar sound of the thrusters and the clunking of metal against wood.   
A hand was on my cheek now, it was calloused and had little scars on it, I could have cried from relief if I wasn’t already, dad was there, he came to get me, he and papa came to get me.   
I felt papa’s long fingers brushing my curls back from my forehead and then something was slipped over my eyes, there was a tap to my cheek which meant I had to open them, I did so and was greeted with almost pitch black, it was dad’s sunglasses. I heard whispers then papa’s hand curled around my wrist tugging it gently so I would take my hands off my ears, I did so then the cool metal of the noise cancelling headphones slid over them, it was blissful.   
Dad smiled at me. “Hey kiddo, not feeling Tik good hm, how about we go home yeah?” I mumbled a quiet yes and dad wrapped his strong arms around me lifting me up to my feet.  
Papa moved his right hand, holding up two fingers and the thumb of his left one and opened a sanctum and flash fell out, he was most likely screaming but I couldn’t hear it. 

Tony’s POV  
Seeing Stephen doing his magic thing with his hands I thought he was taking us home but nope he opened a portal and a kid the same age as Pete fell out screaming. I looked over at him and I was confused to say the least, he read my expression. “I’ll explain later” be closed the portal then opened one with pete’s bed on the other side so I picked the kid up and we went through then he closed it.   
“Lets get you into bed kiddo, Baby girl initiate sensory overload protocol” the windows were all blacked out, the lights went to 10% and the room was soundproofed “protocol ‘sensory overload’ initiated” Fri’s voice was near mute, I smiled and helped Pete change into his pyjamas then got him into bed after giving him his pain killers.   
“Get some sleep peter, we’ll check on you later alright” stephen’s voice was so soothing that the kid was already falling asleep.   
-time skip brought to you by ironstrange cuteness-  
Stephen’s POV   
I was sat on the plush white couch, Tony lay next to me with his head in my lap, my hand running through his mess of brown hair, he cleared his throat. “So, wanna tell me what that was about earlier? The whole making a kid fall through a portal” I sighed, he gently kissed my wrist and looked up at me.   
“The kid was picking on peter, called him penis and said he was a nobody that would never know you, stupid imbecile saw me come through the sanctum and called me a hired look alike” Tony’s face had changed, he was enraged.   
“Oh that little bastard is not gonna know what hit him, fri, call pep tell her to organise a field trip to the tower for Midtown high school” I shook my head and chuckled fondly. Like Tony said, this little bastard won’t know what hit him.


End file.
